


More than yesterday, no more than tomorrow.

by petrovacharm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Changkyun, Fluff, M/M, There will be smut so those tags will be added later when I update, idol wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrovacharm/pseuds/petrovacharm
Summary: Changkyun has been writing letters to Wonho for the past few months, not expecting anything to ever come out of it.





	More than yesterday, no more than tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't had the time and/or motivation to write for the past 3 months but I finally felt like working on this small project that's been lying around for 5 months or so this afternoon :).
> 
> It'll either be 2 or 3 chapters (at the most) and hopefully it'll get me back into writing & I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> It's unbeta'd, so if there are any mistakes left I'll fix them at a later point in time.

Sitting at his desk in the dorm room he shared with Minhyuk, Changkyun was pondering what to write.

A few months ago he had been scrolling through his Twitter feed and had stumbled upon a thread of addresses of different idol groups that you could send fan mail to, including Monsta X’s address. He had immediately liked the post and written the address down, in case the post got deleted.

Chewing on the end of his pen, he thought about how he had discovered Monsta X. He had been going through his Twitter timeline a year ago and someone he followed had retweeted a video of Monsta X performing _Hero_. He had been sold instantly.

Before he knew it, four hours had gone by and he had listened to all of their songs, had watched some interviews and had started watching their reality TV show.

Getting back to the here and now, his eyes drifted across his desk and landed on the concert ticket that was lying on some of his textbooks.

Roughly two months ago Monsta X had announced their Asia tour and tickets had gone on sale a week later. Changkyun had managed to get one for the concert in Seoul, the city that he lived in, with the help of Minhyuk.

The show would be at the end of August, meaning there were only two weeks left until he would see them.

Thinking of Wonho and how he would see him soon, he started writing. It wasn’t the first letter he had ever written to Wonho, having sent six in the past couple of months, once even including a picture of him and Minhyuk (as he had written about his best friend and what they had done during their spring break).

It only took him thirty minutes to finish the letter and when he did he quickly put on his shoes so that he could go to the post office before it closed for the day.

When he arrived back home his mind drifted back to the concert that was approaching fast.

With the help of Minhyuk he had already decided on an outfit to wear, not wanting to stress out about it at the last minute. They had chosen a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black t-shirt with a low neckline to show off his collarbones, his black high-top Chucks and a black leather jacket.

To top it all off Minhyuk convinced him to wear some smokey eye make-up and a subtle lip tint that would compliment his brown eyes and his bleached, white hair.

He had tried on the whole ensemble, make-up included a few days ago and had loved the result. He knew he looked good in black and the whole look made him feel good about himself and that boost of confidence was exactly what he needed.

The remaining two weeks passed by quickly as he had to study for his exams that would take place a few days before the concert, barely allowing him to think about seeing Wonho and not giving him any time to write more letters to him.

On the day of the show Changkyun woke up early in order to shower and get ready. After drying off, he opted to do his make-up first, not wanting to get any on his t-shirt or jeans.

Twenty minutes ticked by before he was satisfied with the way it looked, wanting it to be perfect. He quickly put on his outfit so that he could do his hair afterwards.

He walked into the living room to get his look Minhyuk-approved. As soon as Minhyuk saw him he wolf-whistled and told Changkyun he looked amazing.

Changkyun grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

He grabbed his keys and left the dorm, walking to the subway station to catch a subway to the concert venue.

As soon as he arrived at the venue Changkyun quickly took his spot at the back of the queue. The queue was not that long yet so he figured he would still be able to get a spot in the front section of the venue, thus allowing him a good view of Wonho and the others.

He sat down on the ground, not wanting to stand on his feet for the next three hours of waiting that he still had to do. He grabbed his phone and headphones from the pocket of his jacket and clicked _play_ on his premade Monsta X playlist. _Dramarama _started playing and he had to smile when Wonho’s voice entered his ears.

In just a couple of hours he would see _him_. He was excited about seeing his favorite group perform for the first time, but he could not help but be even more excited about seeing Wonho with his own eyes. He had long ago stopped trying to not get any feelings involved as he had found out that it was a lost cause. He could not help it.

Which is what he had tried to convey in his letters to Wonho without being creepy about it. He had never explicitly said that he loved him, but if you would read between the lines you would know that he did. The simple act of wanting to tell Wonho not just about his day, but also his deepest hopes, fears and dreams showed that he cared deeply for him. One could confuse it for a platonic kind of love, had there not been one single line at the end of one of Changkyun’s letters that suggested the possibility of it being something deeper, something more.

“_More than yesterday, no more than tomorrow._”

As soon as he had written it down he had wanted to rip apart the letter and start again, feeling he had exposed his heart too much. In the end, after some convincing from Minhyuk, he decided to keep it as is.

“He’s never going to read it anyway, so why stress about it,” he had murmured to himself.

Wonho had never written him back and he had not expected him to. He probably had not even read any of the letters. Nevertheless, Changkyun kept writing him letters as it made him feel a little bit closer to him.

Thinking about the last letter he had written to Wonho made him smile. He had mailed it two weeks ago and he had written about his plans for the summer break that was right around the corner. He and Minhyuk were staying on campus, them being in graduate school allowed them to do so, and were planning to just relax all summer long. He had also told Wonho that he was excited to see Monsta X perform live on this tour, but realized now that he had not mentioned which tour stop he was going to.

_Oh well_, he thought, shrugging his shoulders. It was not like Wonho was actually reading his letters so it did not matter.

Before he knew it, the three hours of waiting he had to do had passed by and the queue was slowly starting to move. He stood up, grabbed his ticket out of the pocket of his jacket and took off his jacket, tying it around his waist. It was still a little chilly outside, but inside the venue it would warm up quickly due to the large amount of people inside a relatively small space.

After five or so minutes he was almost at the front of the queue, only two girls left in front of him. As soon as he was at the front, the venue employee scanned his ticket and told him to enjoy the show.

As he wanted to get as good of a spot inside as possible, he opted not to wait in line for merch. He could always order it online afterwards, he reasoned with himself.

Walking past the bars, he quickly got to the door that separated the general area from the concert area. He opened it and as soon as he did he could hear music playing. It was probably some sort of general playlist of songs that was played before the show started, he thought.

He scanned the crowd and saw that only the first two rows had been completely filled up. He jogged towards the center of the room, wanting to stand near the front of the catwalk as it would guarantee him the best possible view.

Managing to get a great spot, he sighed happily. He would be able to see everyone up close. He would be able to see Wonho’s blue-tipped blonde hair perfectly, almost able to count every single strand of it. He would be able to see his adorable floppy ears, his gorgeous smile and _very_ kissable lips. Most importantly, he would be able to see Wonho’s beautiful brown eyes and if he was lucky he might even get a moment of eye contact.

Changkyun was giddy. He took a picture of the stage and texted it to Minhyuk, wanting to show him his great spot. It only took Minhyuk a minute to reply, telling Changkyun to have fun and to “get his man”. Changkyun had to giggle at Minhyuk’s antics, but could not stop the slight blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

He checked the time and saw that the show was supposed to start in roughly forty-five minutes. Wanting time to pass by quickly, he opted to play some games on his phone, trying to get past that one level of Candy Crush he had been stuck on for weeks.

After a while he noticed that the crowd was getting more and more antsy. He checked the time again and saw that there were only a few minutes left before the show would start. He put his phone on silent-mode and put it in his pocket.

In just a few minutes he would _finally_ see Wonho. It did not matter anymore that he had never replied to any of Changkyun’s letters. All he wanted was to see him and to _maybe_, _hopefully_ have a moment of eye contact with him.

As soon as the song that had been playing at that moment ended, the crowd cheered. A new song did not start playing so Changkyun knew it was time for the show to start. He had not looked up the setlist beforehand, wanting to be surprised instead.

The intro to _Shoot Out_ started playing and a few seconds later the curtain dropped, revealing all five members of Monsta X.

Changkyun’s eyes immediately focused on Wonho. He almost choked on his own tongue when he saw the outfit he was wearing. It was the same black one piece that he had worn in the _Shoot Out _dance practice eye contact version. His underarms were uncovered and his chest was partially exposed as he did not wear anything underneath it.

He knew Wonho had the tendency to not wear a shirt, as he had seen a ton of pictures and videos online of him walking around on stage without a shirt on. However, seeing it up close and with his own eyes made his brain short-circuit and Wonho’s chest was not even fully exposed.

As the song ended, the intro of another one of his favorite songs, _Hero_, started and he could not help but smile widely.

He heard most of his favorite songs live that night and sang along to all of them.

Time passed by quickly, as it always does with good things, and before he knew it the members had left the stage. He knew there would still be an encore and he joined the other fans and cheered for it.

_Rodeo_ was performed by the members and when it ended the members walked to the front of the catwalk. Each of them said a few things, mainly thanking all the fans for coming. Wonho was the last one to speak.

“Thank you to everyone for coming out to see us tonight and for always cheering us on so loudly! Before we perform our last song of the night I want to tell you something about it. Someone told me something recently that stuck with me. “More than yesterday, no more than tomorrow.” That line has been the inspiration for a new song that I wrote and we will be performing it for you tonight. It’s called _Neol Hada_.”

Changkyun stiffened, eyes widening in shock. What Wonho had just said was the line he had ended one of his letters with. This could not be a coincidence… the line was too specific.

He was still trying to grasp what was happening when the song started playing. He tried to pay attention to the lyrics, wanting to feel what Wonho had been feeling when writing it.

A tear escaped his right eye and he was covering his mouth with his hands.

It was such a beautiful song that expressed the love that was felt for someone special and Changkyun could not stop the tears that started trailing down his cheeks.

_His words_ had been the inspiration for this?

When he heard his words being repeated back to him during the last twenty or so seconds of the song he could not help but smile widely.

When the song ended, the five members came together at the front of the stage again and bowed to the crowd, thanking them for tonight. After their bow, they all started to walk around the stage to wave goodbye to the fans.

Changkyun’s eyes were focused on Wonho, the big smile on his facing making him smile as well. Wonho was walking towards the side of the stage where Changkyun was standing, locking eyes with some of the fans and waving at them.

Changkyun saw Jooheon jogging towards Wonho, probably to drag him with him to the back of the stage so that they could all exit it together as the others had been waiting for Wonho for two minutes already. His hand wrapped around Wonho’s muscular bicep, but before he could drag him with him, Wonho’s eyes locked with Changkyun’s.

Both Wonho’s and Changkyun’s eyes widened, mouths falling open in shock. Before anything else could happen, Jooheon was dragging Wonho with him to the back of the stage. Wonho looked over his shoulder a couple times, trying to find Changkyun in the crowd again, but failed to do so.

Changkyun was trying to regulate his breathing. He had not expected _that_ to happen. The way Wonho seemed to be searching for him after Jooheon dragged him away made his heart skip a beat.

The members disappeared and the lights came on after twenty seconds or so. Meanwhile, Changkyun was still staring at the stage in shock. He shook his head, trying to compel his body to work, and started walking towards the exit.

It felt like his body was on autopilot, his feet moving him towards the exit while in his mind he was still stuck in that moment where he had locked eyes with Wonho.

Before he knew it, he had arrived at the subway station and had boarded a train home, arriving at his dorm twenty minutes later.

When he opened the door and walked in, still stuck in his own head, Minhyuk asked him how the concert had been. Noticing Changkyun’s almost catatonic state, he grabbed his shoulders and shook him around. Changkyun blinked his eyes a couple of times and finally came out of it. It felt like waking up almost.

He told Minhyuk about the concert. What it had been like, how Wonho had introduced the new song and how he had locked eyes with him briefly at the end. Minhyuk gasped when Changkyun told him about the reference to one of his letters.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will live up to the e-rating that I've given this fic~


End file.
